


Восстановительные работы

by badweather



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Райли посмотрел на горизонт со строительных лесов и понял, что находится почти на высоте кабины егеря. Он покрепче схватился за перила, чтобы не шагнуть вперед. Это не было попыткой самоубийства, просто на секунду Райли почувствовал то потерянное равновесие и знал, что может — может пойти по берегу, в море, за горизонт, пока  не узнает, что за ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восстановительные работы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconstruction Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893409) by [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta). 



Строго говоря, практически любой человек может дрифтовать. Проблема в том, что нужно найти дрифт-партнера, а это почти невозможно сделать, если ты не умеешь налаживать контакт с другим человеком. У всех пилотов есть такой талант, но самое сложное — научиться делать это осознанно. Именно поэтому потенциальных пилотов рекрутируют парами, поэтому в программе много родственников — они уже дрифт-совместимы. Фактически у любого человека в той или иной степени есть паранормальные способности ("В воде и в земле столько всякой дряни, что мы все уже давно мутанты", — сказал Йенси перед тестированием, заполняя медицинскую карту и разглядывая медсестер), но большинство не осознает этого, потому что в нормальных обстоятельствах спецспособности не актуальны. Даже если ты сможешь найти человека, чей разум похож на твой, ты все равно не поймешь, что именно делаешь, пока какой-нибудь умник не объяснит.

Большинство пилотов совместимы друг с другом, все дело в подгонке. Если взять кроссовки на три размера больше, чем нужно, в них все равно можно бегать (насовать бумаги внутрь, затянуть шнурки потуже, делать шаги короче), но второй пилот, твой напарник, словно был создан специально для тебя. Попробуй побегать в нормальных кедах после бесконечных обносков. У тебя словно крылья вырастают.

* * *

В воспоминаниях Райли пять лет, проведенных на Cтене, превратились в один очень длинный день. Его всегда успокаивал монотонный физический труд. В этом было что-то от обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, даже если не вспоминать про фотографии, в детстве Райли всегда успокаивался, помыв посуду или сделав тридцать приседаний. Он коротал время, поняв, что по какой-то причине предпочитал сваривать изгибы, а не прямые линии, и завинчивать болты, а не конопатить. Он перечитывал одну и ту же книгу раза по четыре.

Однажды Райли посмотрел на горизонт со строительных лесов и понял, что находится почти на высоте кабины егеря. Он покрепче схватился за перила, чтобы не шагнуть вперед. Это не было попыткой самоубийства, просто на секунду Райли почувствовал то потерянное равновесие и знал, что может — может пойти по берегу, в море, за горизонт, пока не узнает, что за ним.

* * *

Самым сложным за те пять лет было вернуть Мако Мори чертов зонт. Райли хотел оставить его себе: держать в изголовье кровати, жить в дождливых регионах, чтобы был повод его открывать, — потому что она держала этот зонт в руках.

Кайдановские вернулись с пробного пуска Альфы, когда Райли обедал в кафетерии в компании Герка, сметая все, что попадало под руку. Их сложно было не заметить: яркие, высокие, властные. Их походка — нечто среднее между чеканным военным шагом и вальяжной поступью уверенных в себе людей. Райли ходил как наглый засранец, потому что у него вообще-то кривые ноги. А Кайдановские были просто круты.

Они встали в конец очереди, держась за руки, и так увлеклись поцелуями и прикосновениями, что задержали всех около раздачи второго. Когда Кайдановские начали нарушать все приличия, Райли понял, что улыбается. Почти все присутствовавшие не обращали внимания на происходящее, обходили их и направлялись дальше к кассе, потому что все это они уже видели и более-менее представляли, что происходит, но несколько человек открыли рты от удивления и шока.

Какой-то мальчик (веснушчатый хлюпик выглядел лет на пятнадцать), сидевший по левую руку от Райли, спросил:

— Что именно они делают?

Герк его услышал и хмыкнул, отпив воду из своего стакана:

— Не беспокойся, парень, это скоро пройдет. У пилотов бывает.

— Я не осуждаю, — пояснил парень, беспардонно таращась на Кайдановских. — Я просто хочу знать.

Герк напрягся, а Райли склонился над своей тарелкой, чтобы не пришибло взрывной волной. Герк подошел к парню:

— Во-первых, это не твое дело. Во-вторых, это называется "липучка" и является рекомендованной врачами техникой выхода из дрифта. В-третьих, это все равно не твое дело.

В Ситке совладание с последствиями дрифта называлось "цепляться" и "обвивать", но на других базах прижилась "липучка". Отделение пилотов друг от друга настолько болезненно, что самый простой способ вернуться к нормальному взаимодействию — это держаться как можно ближе друг к другу в прямом смысле слова. Они с Йенси постоянно так делали: обнимались без видимых причин до хруста костей, вваливались в свою каюту после тестового прогона егеря и падали на одну кровать, засыпая спиной к спине как в детстве: нет, мам, мы совсем не испугались этого фильма про зомби.

Пилоты не любили говорить о "липучке" — особенно с не-пилотами. Связь между напарниками — это не просто личный контакт, это доступ к самым глубоким страхам, обидам и желаниям. Дрифт — это полное доверие, ты позволяешь другому человеку залезть себе в голову и не сомневаешься, что он оставит все на своих местах. Конечно, никто не жаждал об этом говорить. Конечно, никто не задавал вопросы. Судьба человечества в буквальном смысле зависела от умения двух человек абсолютно доверять друг другу. Пилоты о многом умалчивали, что было в некотором роде печально, потому что новички плохо понимали, во что ввязываются. Поэтому Мако не представляла, что, находясь поблизости от Райли, она посылала ему прямые сигналы в мозг — яркие и мерцающие. Кстати, о птичках.

Райли почувствовал ее присутствие на другом конце комнаты и попытался найти ее взглядом, прикинувшись, что не искал ее. Он так увлекся изображением беззаботности, что дважды пытался взять ложку левой рукой. Райли просто хотел коснуться ее, хотя бы раз — ничего такого, просто пожать руку или столкнуться плечами в коридоре, что угодно.

Райли был совершенно не в себе, и если Герк что-то заметил, то промолчал.

* * *

Отбор кандидатов был бесполезной тратой времени, потому что напарница Райли стояла в трех метрах за его спиной и фыркала, когда Райли что-то делал правильно, или хмурилась, когда он ошибался. Райли не мог сосредоточиться, хотел выпустить пар, потому что Мако постоянно на него кричала, посылая стервозные сигналы каждый раз, если он хотя бы смотрел в сторону кандидатов.

Разделавшись с последним бедолагой, Райли обвел комнату взглядом, ясно говорившим: "Ребят, помогите мне". В ответ — пустота. Пентекост даже бровью не повел, когда Мако в очередной раз обдала Райли волной раздражения и ревности, видимо, только за то, что он дышал.

"Пентекост ничего не чувствует, — осенило Райли. — Никто ничего не чувствует. Никто не говорил Мако о том, что она делает, потому что они не сталкивались с этими ощущениями. Это никуда не годится".

— Давайте повысим ставки, — нахально попросил он, стараясь не дать сердцу вырваться из груди и упасть к ногам Мако.

Пять минут спустя она уже сняла обувь, и Райли начал осторожно касаться ее разума. При первой атаке его шест просвистел в дюйме от лица Мако — она даже не вздрогнула. И напала молниеносно, как змея. Следующие несколько минут прошли в тумане, заполненном кряхтением и щелканьем шестов друг о друга. А потом Мако бросила Райли через плечо. То было первое прикосновение, и Райли едва не перестал дышать от переполнивших его ощущений.

Он был настолько опьянен, что через десять секунд перекинул Мако через бедро только ради возможности коснуться ее еще раз. Райли почувствовал, что она собиралась с силами. Было сложно уворачиваться от ударов, когда хотелось схватить Мако в охапку, кружиться на одном месте и вопить от радости, потому что он ее нашел и никогда больше не отпустит.

Ее разум врезался в него как товарняк, сошедший с рельсов. И ее нога тоже. Райли не сопротивлялся – разуму, не ноге. Он не смог бы блокировать этот удар, даже если бы у него был второй шест и кровь прилила обратно к голове, где ей положено быть.

Он заметил момент, когда Мако почувствовала контакт, увидел замешательство в глазах, волна адреналина и контакт накрыли ее одновременно. Райли пролежал на полу чуть дольше положенного, позволил себе насладиться этим мгновением, потом вскочил и не смог сдержаться: обнял ее, поздравляя с победой, а в голове билась только одна мысль: "Мое, мое, мое!"

* * *

Когда Пентекост передумал, Райли почувствовал радость Мако с другого конца станции. Ему пришлось остановиться посреди коридора и проморгаться от фейерверков ее радости, он ухмылялся как пьяный или укуренный. Во время тестового прогона он не повернулся лицом к двери, потому что Мако хотела его удивить, а Райли хотел почувствовать ее радость.

У него настолько кружилась голова от близости Мако и скорого дрифта, что он едва сумел говорить серьезным голосом о процессе и его последствиях.

Оказалось, у него ничего не вышло. Райли стоял рядом, когда Мако безмолвно кричала, и не мог ничем ей помочь. То были ее воспоминания, в которых Райли не существовало.

* * *

Как описать возвращение на базу после столкновения с Лезербэком? Это было утро после восхитительного, потрясающего, невероятного, бесподобного секса? Когда просыпаешься утром, а она лежит рядом такая же голая, как ты, и улыбается, словно не помнит, что такое стыд? Это было перерождение? Появление чувствительности в парализованной конечности, во всем теле? Очень похоже, но ощущения были даже лучше, когда они с Мако просто смотрели друг на друга и все понимали. Волны боли и страха захлестывали их со всех сторон, у Пентекоста шла носом кровь, но Райли никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так спокойно.

Теперь Мако стала его домом — с той секунды и до самой смерти.

Когда бы она ни пришла. Этого было достаточно.

* * *

— Не уходи, — услышал Райли далекий голос.

И вернулся, потому что Мако попросила. Тогда он понял, что не умеет ей отказывать.

* * *

— Док, это традиция! — Чои почти кипел от возмущения. — Мы всегда так делаем после победы!

— Вы можете участвовать в каких угодно языческих жертвоприношениях, но эти пилоты отправляются в лазарет и пробудут там столько, сколько я пожелаю.

Чои ничего не добился и ушел восвояси, пообещав спасти Райли и Мако из этой дыры, "даже если придется перепрограммировать все камеры". Доктор едва не бросил в него стетоскоп.

Райли и Мако были подключены к куче механизмов и мониторов, но все равно лежали на одной узкой койке: он слушал сердцебиение Мако, а она уперлась подбородком ему в макушку. Руки и ноги переплелись так тесно, что было даже больно, но Райли подумал, что лучше умереть, чем ослабить объятия.

В такой позе они пролежали, казалось, много часов (вероятно, меньше), время от времени ворочаясь и перехватывая руки по-новому, потом заскрипела дверь. Из коридора донеслись звуки празднования, от выкриков " _Jae-ger-BOMBS! Jae-ger-BOMBS!_ " Райли улыбнулся — заболело все лицо. Потом раздался осипший голос, значит, пришел Герк, чтобы пошептаться с врачами по ту сторону занавески.

— Оба стабильны, — ответил доктор Фрейзер откуда-то слева. — Но, думаю, вы знаете, что у них есть собственное лекарство на такой случай.

На секунду Райли почувствовал, что Мако улыбнулась и задела зубами его макушку. У него мурашки побежали по всему телу.

"Не сейчас, — услышал Райли ее мысли. — Позже. Скоро".

* * *

Между пилотами всегда есть связь, но если дрифт — прямой доступ к чужим мыслям, то ежедневное проявление того же самого похоже на сигнал мобильника о получении новой смс, когда ты не можешь ее прочесть или хотя бы найти телефон в сумке. Райли знал Мако как облупленную, но все равно он постоянно чувствовал дискомфорт, потому что не знал, о чем она думала каждую секунду после гибели последнего егеря.

Он помнил, каково это: постоянно чувствовать присутствие брата в своей голове как веревочку от воздушного змея, тянувшуюся к Йенси. Он помнил, как та связь оборвалась, змей мгновенно улетел, а Райли носил в себе дыру, оставшуюся от брата, мертвым грузом пять лет, пока не столкнулся с Мако на вертолетной площадке. Он пытается благодарить небеса, но об этом подарке очень легко забыть.

Райли узнал еще кое-что: Мако забыла лица родителей. Стэкер стал ее семьей, высокий как дом, а все, что осталось от предыдущей жизни, — это давящий страх и гнев.

Чем больше эмоций привязано к воспоминанию, тем оно четче. Да, воспоминания порождают эмоции, но странность такова, что обратное случается гораздо чаще. Когда ты счастлив, ты вспоминаешь ситуации, когда чувствовал то же самое; когда тебе грустно, то на ум приходят страшные вещи, от этого становится только хуже. Через три дня после выписки Райли стоял на внешней стене шаттердома и смотрел на волны, по которым расплывалась маслянистая пленка кайдзю блю. Подошла Мако и взяла его за руку, и Райли почувствовал себя в такой безопасности, что видел только постельное белье с медвежатами.

Когда-то Стэкер купил Мако комплект белья с рисованными медведями, кавайными донельзя, с большими глазами и мягкими лапами. Мако только сейчас поняла, насколько это было очень важно для маршала — дарить ей красивые вещи. Он хотел, чтобы в ее жизни были радость и красота. Стэкер хвалил ее только за дело; он легко дарил любовь, редко делал комплименты, но каждую неделю покупал цветы в дом, позволил ей перекрасить стены детской в желтый и ни слова не сказал про синие волосы.

Во время злополучного тестового прогона егеря Мако впервые за много лет отчетливо увидела лица родителей.

Тот комплект белья Мако сохранила, он подходил для стандартной односпальной кровати. Она спала на них всю первую неделю, а Райли касался медведей и улыбался каждый раз, словно встретил старого друга.

Мако и Райли вернулись в ее комнату после отчета о миссии перед несколькими президентами и премьер-министрами, опустошенные от пересказывания одного и того же: как все дорогие им люди умерли, а они спасли мир. Они сели на кровать, опершись спинами о стену. Райли коснулся ее ноги, а Мако прикорнула у него на плече.

Вскоре Райли почувствовал, что она уснула, но просидел еще час, прислушиваясь к ее дыханию.

* * *

Чтобы восстановиться после миссии в Разлом им потребовалось втрое больше времени. Честно говоря, тот дрифт был просто сумасшедшим. Все ощущения усилились, включая "липучку", так что неделю спустя Мако сидела на кровати, вытянув ноги перед собой, а Райли лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в ее бедро и обняв за талию. Он слышал ее пульс, а чужие мысли текли как электрический ток низкого напряжения по шее. Не самая удобная поза, но Райли давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно. Мако разложила бумаги у него на спине как на столе и писала какие-то заметки.

Райли повел головой, потому что затекла шея, и получил не слишком нежный подзатыльник.

— Прекрати.

Он неразборчиво забормотал, не поднимая головы.

— Тогда слезь с меня, и я пойду за стол.

— Неа.

Его ноги так далеко свисали с кровати, что пальцами он вращал компьютерный стул.

Мако промолчала, но Райли почувствовал, что она закатила глаза (нет, правда), и ухмыльнулся, на секунду прихватив ее бедро зубами. Он до хруста в спине потянулся, устроился поудобнее и утихомирился, чтобы Мако могла работать, периодически засыпая. Она перестала писать, но постукивала ручкой по его лопатке, так что Райли понял: она не могла найти решение проблемы и не собиралась прекращать работу.

Он мычал и вздыхал, не поднимая головы, так что Мако еще раз его стукнула пальцем по затылку, чтобы не забывал лежать смирно. Следующие десять минут Райли провел как под гипнозом. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и он искренне надеялся, что изо рта не капала слюна. Словно издалека он почувствовал, что Мако гладила место, которое ударила, продолжая писать другой рукой, втягиваясь в работу, и гипноз рассеялся. К тому моменту Райли опять почти отключился, но все равно печально вздохнул (хотелось верить, что про себя) от потери физического контакта. Он не имел представления, почувствовала ли Мако его сожаление. Казалось, она осознала, что забыла о нем, и решила уделить больше внимания: медленно провела пальцами по его голове, слегка царапая кожу ногтями.

Сам того не ожидая, Райли застонал и подался навстречу. От неожиданности Мако на секунду замерла. Потом едва слышно хмыкнула и провела ногтями от его лба до основания черепа, той самой точки, где он постоянно чувствовал прикосновение ее разума к своему.

Последние два часа Мако медленно сползала по подушкам в лежачее положение: ее подбородок почти касался груди, когда она зыркала на описание проекта, словно тот хулиганил. Для Райли оказалось просто, так просто повернуть голову, чуть-чуть поменять положение корпуса и прижаться щекой к ее животу. Рубашка Мако немного задралась — прикоснувшись к небольшому участку обнаженной кожи, Райли обрадовался как ребенок в канун Рождества. Потом, не задумываясь, задрал ее рубашку еще выше и прижался к ее животу всей щекой, словно собрался загорать.

Каждое прикосновение ощущалось как луч полуденного солнца: теплое и ослепляющее. Мако все еще не убрала руку с его головы, словно совсем об этом забыла. Но когда Райли повернул голову и начал носом писать неразборчивые иероглифы по ее коже, она сжала руку в кулак так, что Райли зашипел от боли. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал резкий вдох, мышцы ее живота напряглись, а Райли понял, что Мако замкнуло.

Он открыл глаза, оторвавшись от багрово-золотой пелены – как будто смотришь на солнце сквозь веки – и посмотрел на нее. Глаза Мако были огромными и пустыми, она хмурилась, словно Райли был задачей, которую она не могла решить.

Райли не отводил взгляда, потом наклонился и поцеловал живот. Мако подалась вперед, а ее разум совершенно опустел. Это было очень странное ощущение. Райли привык чувствовать ее присутствие в своей голове, а тут все ее мысли исчезли, словно пришел отлив.

Райли хотел прижаться к ней, чтобы ничего больше между ними не стояло. Он хотел целовать Мако, пока у нее не покраснеют губы, пока она не кончит с его именем на устах, пока они опять не станут единым существом...

Ее чувства сбили его с ног как девятый вал.

"Да. Да, сейчас же".

От этой мысли Райли застонал и начал целовать ее живот, грудь, ключицы, шею, поднимаясь все выше, оказавшись на одном уровне с лицом и сумев подтянуть колени под себя. Он царапнул зубами по скуле, и у Мако как будто щелкнул переключатель: она обвила его ногами, запустила руки в волосы, начала расстегивать его рубашку. А кровь пела: "Еще! Еще!" Как и у него самого.

Словно издалека Райли слышал шелест мнущейся бумаги.

Мако настойчиво повела бедрами. Райли почувствовал ее нетерпение и застонал ей в плечо. Он качнулся вперед, и... раздался стук в дверь. Они даже не целовались, просто прижимались друг к другу. У Райли было полсекунды, чтобы принять решение. Если бы он ее поцеловал, то не смог бы остановиться, и человек за дверью все бы понял. Вся база узнала бы об этом через час.

Он поцеловал Мако в лоб — неуклюже и слишком сильно — и отодвинулся. Мако пробормотала по-японски нечто нечленораздельное и непереводимое.

Когда она через секунду открыла дверь, Райли развалился на кровати и листал какую-то папку с записями на английском и японском.

— Через полчаса у нас конференция с генералами или типа того, — с места в карьер начал Герк. — В этот раз они хотят услышать про Лезербэка. Не опаздывайте. И, Беккет, ради бога, причешись, не позорь меня перед премьер-министром, — бросил он через плечо.

Замученная девушка, следовавшая за ним по пятам, бросила на них взгляд, ясно говоривший: "Сделайте, что он просит, или пристрелите меня", — и унеслась следом. Беззаботный Макс последовал за ней.

— Непременно, — протянул Райли, не меняя позы.

* * *

Те три часа телеконференции были самыми длинными в жизни Райли. Он скрестил руки на груди и положил ногу на ногу, потому что если бы он коснулся Мако, его бы больше никогда бы не впустили в Австралию. После трех часов ада это уже не казалось таким страшным наказанием. Что такого в этой Австралии? Там родился Чак, там полно придурков.

В момент, когда Герк разрешил им уйти, Райли и Мако бросились прочь по коридорам, надеясь, что все спишут эту поспешность на плотное расписание и еще, скажем, один разговор с очередным президентом. Райли подбежал к одной из их дверей — было не понятно, к чьей, да и какая разница — и с трудом ее открыл. Дверь захлопнулась, через секунду Мако сделала подсечку, и Райли рухнул на кровать и уставился на Мако, ошарашенно улыбаясь.

Мако устроилась сверху и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать, но передумала и прижалась лбом к его лбу. Ее разум потянулся к Райли как доверчивое животное, поэтому, когда она коснулась его губ, поцелуй вышел медленным, тягучим и нежным, как сама доброта.

От одной мысли, что это все настоящее, у Райли закоротило мозг. Он просто сидел, не в силах поднять руки. Он коснулся ее лица — собственные ладони еще никогда не казались ему такими большими и неуклюжими. Одной рукой он провел по шее, другой — по плечу, спине, груди, талии. В конце концов Райли положил обе на бедра и притянул Мако ближе. Она стянула с Райли одежду, словно окончила специальные курсы, словно она стала сертифицированным экспертом в области голого Райли. А тот в свою очередь хватал Мако за разные места, пока одежда не оказалась на полу. Он был слишком счастлив, чтобы помнить о навыках тонкой моторики.

Райли обрадовался, когда Мако взяла управление процессом на себя: у него самого разбегались мысли, столько всего нужно было изучить, поцеловать, запомнить. Мако клала его руки куда хотела, и возвращала их, когда Райли слишком отвлекался на ее шею, грудь, ноги. Почему-то Райли точно знал: Мако хотела, чтобы он обнял ее одной рукой, а другой придерживал за бедро. Он медленно соображал, но поддавался обучению.

— Почти, — выдохнула Мако ему на ухо. Райли, сам того не желая, укусил ее за плечо, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью. В голове пронеслась мысль: "Мое".

Мако охнула, дернулась; на Райли накатила волна эмоций, он не мог выделить отдельные мысли, но почувствовал чужую ревность, когда Мако царапнула его спину ногтями. Он транслировал мысль: "Твой" — как можно громче.

Райли словно ослеп и несколько секунд видел себя глазами Мако. Ощущение было очень похоже на дрифт. Возможно, какой-то новый вид, и они опять стали первопроходцами.

* * *

Проснувшись, Райли увидел Мако в своем свитере, в том сером с растянутой горловиной и дырками на локтях (после первой атаки кайдзю некоторые вкладывали деньги в недвижимость, а Райли покупал шерстяные свитера), и своих боксерах. Она раскачивалась на стуле и что-то лениво чиркала в блокноте.

В мире осталось хоть что-то неизменное: девочки по-прежнему любили носить одежду своих мальчиков.

— Я сегодня очень занята, — сказала Мако, не глядя на криво улыбавшегося Райли.

— Совсем занята? — спросил Райли, подходя ближе с грязными намерениями.

— Совсем, — быстро ответила Мако и бросила ему штаны.

Райли дулся, пока она одевалась, словно каждый предмет туалета совершил преступление против его этических принципов. Мако была уже у дверей и обернулась, когда Райли осенило, и он бросился в атаку.

Прижав Мако к двери, он увернулся от поцелуев, припал к шее, засунул руку в ее брюки и довел до оргазма. В зеркале на стене виднелся только краешек ухмылки Райли. Мако стукнулась головой о дверь, ее волосы попали ему в рот. Райли почему-то подумал, что у синих кончиков должен быть другой вкус.

— Тебе нужно поторапливаться, чтобы не опоздать, — небрежно, хоть и несколько запыхавшись, сказал Райли и шагнул назад. Во взгляде Мако смешались удовлетворение и раздражение, так что он не смог сдержать самодовольную ухмылку, плюхнулся на кровать и открыл книгу. — Я буду здесь. Возвращайся, как разберешься с делами.

Уходя, Мако бросила в него свернутую пару носков. Райли их поймал.

* * * 

— Почему волосы?

Райли гладил Мако по голове. Она приподнялась на локте и с умилением наблюдала за ним. Они лениво целовались, лежа на кровати, а до этого занимались сексом — как будто целую вечность. Райли зачаровывали самые мелкие детали: ключицы Мако, россыпь веснушек на правой руке, похожих, возможно, на созвездие Пегас; кончики волос.

Расписание состоит из странной последовательности "торопись и жди": Очень Важные Встречи и брифинги ("Не опаздывать, это приказ!") чередовались с периодами ничегонеделания. Было время обеда, но Мако поела раньше на совещании, а Райли существовал на чистом вожделении. В коридорах было пустынно и тихо.

— Может, они так растут, откуда тебе знать?

— Я поверю любому твоему слову, — ответил Райли и провел пальцем по ее скуле.

— Почему фотографии? — поддразнила Мако, но ей было искренне интересно. Поскольку они находились в комнате Райли, возможно, она собирала информацию. Чаще всего они оказывались в комнате Мако не потому, что она была на пару сантиметров ближе к столовой, а потому, что Райли как подросток по-прежнему получал заряд адреналина, пробравшись в комнату девочки. Фотографии были наклеены на противоположную от кровати стену, так что их сложно было не заметить.

Райли мало что добавил в коллекцию после смерти Йенси. Честно говоря, величественная природа Аляски очень быстро приедается, а Райли там родился и вырос. Было несколько новых снимков заливов и бегущих карибу, но коллекция действительно занимала много места в крохотной комнате.

— Я хотел иметь что-то конкретное о мире, пока он не погиб.

— Меня ты тоже сфотографируешь? — с искренним любопытством спросила Мако.

От этой мысли стало больно, Мако даже заморгала от силы эмоций Райли.

— Мне не нужны фотографии, чтобы помнить тебя, — с силой произнес он. Мако настороженно на него посмотрела, а потом приподнялась и переползла через него, умудрившись ни разу не коснуться. Весь вечер она где-то пропадала, не транслируя никакие мысли. Со стены немного сердито улыбался вечно молодой Йенси.

— Я не хочу все испортить, — прошептал ей Райли в ту ночь. Мако промолчала, но развернулась и обняла его. Если Райли обнимал ее слишком крепко и целовал слишком напористо, то она делала все то же самое. А Мако всегда права, так что с Райли все было в порядке.

Мако была константой в его жизни.

Так что с ним все было в порядке.

* * *

Когда все закончилось, Райли отвез Мако в Южную Дакоту, где не было моря и было много открытого пространства. Мако родилась в громадном городе-муравейнике и росла в сотне военных баз, похожих на пчелиные ульи. Открытая местность всегда ее пугала, и Райли хотел показать, каково это: быть крохотной фигуркой под огромным небом. Он хотел показать, что чувствует, глядя на звезды или на нее: как будто все не только возможно, но всего лишь начинается.

Он учил Мако ездить верхом, она сидела на крупе лошади, обняв Райли за пояс и глядя в небо. Они ходили в походы смотреть на звезды. В первый раз Райли закрыл ей глаза, пока не наступила полная темнота, чтобы услышать ее первое восторженное восклицание, словно все хорошее, что было в его жизни, сконцентрировалось в том выдохе.

Они занимались сексом под открытым небом и пожалели об этом утром, застегнули два спальных мешка в один кокон. Мако свернулась у Райли под боком и смотрела на звезды.

— Мне здесь нравится, — сказала она. — Я бы могла прожить здесь очень долго.

— Я построю тебе дом. — Райли об этом даже не думал, пока не произнес эту фразу. Но после был совершенно уверен, что так и будет. — Именно здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в землю, где они лежали. Улыбка Мако была шире неба. Она не считала, что он пошутил, она знала, что он говорил серьезно, и верила ему. От этой веры Райли надулся как воздушный шарик.

— Ты знаешь, как построить дом?

— Ну, я умею строить стены. Я спец в этом деле. У домов много стен. Крышу, наверное, несложно слепить?

* * *

Строительство шло год, и оказалось, что крыши — это мука. Там замешана алгебра и геометрия, Райли нарисовал сотни эскизов, и каждый раз Мако была вынуждена мягко объяснять, почему данная версия рухнет им на головы. Но Райли знал — просто знал — когда именно он рассчитал жизнеспособный вариант, потому что в тот момент Мако успокоилась и почувствовала, что попала домой, по-другому это ощущение не описать. Она поняла: Райли дарит ей не здание, а дом, она стала его домом.

Райли построил ферму, просторную и светлую, с деревянным полом, множеством окон и стеклянными крышами везде, где позволяли алгебра и геометрия. Большую часть года Мако жила в Анкоридже, а Райли ночевал в трейлере и отрастил смешную бороду. Было тяжело. Дело было не столько в работе, сколько в расстоянии. Мако и Райли редко бывали больше, чем в нескольких милях друг от друга дольше, чем пару дней с самой первой встречи. Через пару недель после начала стройки Райли казалось, что он вернулся на пять лет назад и снова переживает смерть Йенси — как будто он пытался выбраться из собственной головы и найти Мако. Райли не звонил, потому что Мако была страшно занята с программой восстановления егерей на Аляске, но почти каждую ночь ему снился один и тот же кошмар: привязанная к якорю Мако уходила под черную воду, а он протягивал к ней руки и кричал.

Через несколько дней рядом с трейлером приземлился военный вертолет, буквально вытряхнув Райли из кровати. Не успев даже одеться и задуматься, что произошло, Райли выбежал на улицу. Мако обняла его, и весь мир встал на место.

Она стала жить в трейлере и летать на работу. Райли побрился. Жизнь наладилась.

* * *

Построив дом, Райли решил, что здесь должна быть настоящая ферма. Никакой более изощренной логики за этим не стояло. Мако любила животных, ее непроходящий восторг при виде Макса объяснялся тем, что она почти не видела животных во плоти после того, как толстая белая кошка родителей однажды ушла в ночь и не вернулась. Пентекост не видел смысла заводить питомца в мире, где родители не всегда могли прокормить своих детей между атаками кайдзю. А на ферме должны быть животные, так что Райли все организовал. У них появился хромой тяжеловоз по кличке Эхо Фокстрот, две пузатые свиньи (Индиго Квебек и Берсеркер Зулу), несколько овец, которых звали просто "овцы", и утки.

Однажды утром Райли проснулся от холода, Мако нигде не было. Он вышел на улицу и увидел ее. Завернувшись в одеяло, Мако гладила Эхо Фокстрота по носу и разговаривала с ним по-японски.

Она либо услышала, либо почувствовала приближение Райли. Он обнял ее.

— Иногда я не знаю, что со всем этим делать, — сказала Мако, глядя вперед. — Со всем этим счастьем.

До самого обеда они целовались в сарае. Райли решил, что надо же откуда-нибудь начинать.

* * *

Во время побывок Мако постоянно общалась с инженерами и представителями разных комиссий. Часовые пояса так путались, что она периодически вежливо кивала с закрытыми глазами в четыре утра или проецировала очередные модели на стену кухни, когда Райли только выходил из спальни. На такие встречи она даже надевала туфли. Райли всегда просыпался легко, как будто в голове щелкал выключатель, а для Мако переход от сна к бодрствованию и обратно был сложным ритуалом с чаем и йогой (Райли придумал метафору: он — электрическая лампочка, а Мако — суперкомпьютер), но даже он не мог думать о приличиях раньше девяти утра. И Райли точно знал, что глава токийской комиссии ненавидела его за то, что он регулярно срывал совещания, разгуливая на заднем плане в одних трусах.

Очень редко Мако общалась с людьми, которых знала и любила. В таких случаях она разрешала Райли готовить завтрак и ела во время разговора. Райли махал рукой в камеру, Герк или Ньют-и-Герман спрашивали о лошадях, а Мако в это время успевала передохнуть.

В тот день звонили анфан-террибли. Визгливый голос Ньюта и оскорбленное шипение Германа походили на драку двух котов. Райли передал чашку кофе Мако и поцеловал ее в макушку.

— Привет, чувак! — прокричал Ньют, оторвавшись от попыток удавить Германа своим галстуком – во всяком случае, так казалось с этого угла.

— Ты в следующем месяце приедешь? — спросил Райли поверх головы Мако, набросившейся на яичницу, которую он доводил до совершенства последние двадцать минут.

— Конечно, мой добрый друг, — успокоил его Герман.

— Конечно, конечно! — вторил Ньют.

Похоже, они пытались устроить девочковую драку за центральное место перед камерой, хотя там легко поместились бы три человека.

Райли оставил их в покое и коснулся плеча Мако.

— И оденься уже, ты, бесчувственный чурбан! — не выдержал Ньют.

Следующие полтора часа Райли специально входил в зону видимости камеры и принимал красивые позы.

* * *

Вся компания собралась на юбилей миссии в Разлом. То была идея Мако, и все втайне порадовались, что появился повод отказаться от всех интервью. Ньют пытался научить их играть во фрисби ("Спорт настоящих мужчин!"), но в итоге демонстративно ушел с поля, потому что Герман только шипел, если тарелка пролетала хотя бы в метре от него, Герк и Тендо кидали ее Максу ("Нельзя дразнить бедное животное, Гринпис вас осудит!"), а Райли и Мако "жульничали, пользуясь тактиками пилотов егерей".

Час спустя Герман втянул всю компанию в партию крикета на лужайке перед домом (он привез с собой все для игры, потому что Герман — это Герман). Участвовали он и Тендо против Мако и Ньюта, причем последний согласился, только когда Герман не выдержал: "Можешь назвать мячи в честь кайдзю, если перестанешь трепаться без остановки!". Поэтому слух Герка и Райли услаждали выкрики типа: "Ты посмотри, как Лезербэк уделал Онибабу!" — когда его мяч задел мяч Тендо.

— Это хорошее место, — сказал Герк, глотнув пива и почесав Макса. — Вы хорошо поработали.

Если бы эту фразу произнес кто-то другой, то Райли ответил бы, что большую часть работы сделала Мако, она раз за разом правила его чертежи, чтобы дом не рухнул им на головы; на полях что-то растет, потому что Мако дала ему контакты хорошего биохимика в Санкт-Петербурге; ответил бы, что все животные ее любили больше всех. Но это был Герк, а он все знал. Только другие пилоты теперь могли понять Райли и Мако.

— Спасибо, — Райли широко улыбнулся.

— Это место напоминает мне дом родителей около Вирави-вей. Только овец меньше, — Хэнсен усмехнулся своей австралийской шутке. — Чак всегда ненавидел тот дом. Слишком мало шума и движения. 

Райли не мешал Герку погружаться в воспоминания. Может, он и ненавидел Чака, но Герк всю оставшуюся жизнь будет постоянно испытывать вину за смерть сына.

— Вы думали завести детей? — спросил Герк через несколько минут.

— Мы не обсуждали эту тему, — ответил Райли. Герк не это хотел услышать, так что надо было развернуть ответ. — Думаю, у нас все получится, — добавил он после недолгих размышлений.

Он никогда не испытывал всепоглощающей потребности размножаться, но собственные дети всегда казались неизбежной фазой взросления. Если бы Мако сказала, что не хочет детей, Райли не устроил бы истерику и не погрузился бы в депрессию. Но было бы очень печально, если бы идеальные гены Мако не перешли следующему поколению. Типа: какой смысл жить в обществе без лучшей его части? Райли, вероятно, смог бы заморозить фолликулы ее волос для дальнейшего изучения, Ньют бы ему помог. "Вперед, Райдзю! Сражайся! Убивай!" — неистовствовал будущий специалист по клонированию.

Райли пытался представить себе их будущих детей: не совсем европейцы и не совсем азиаты, но в любом случае гении с глазами Мако и его... может быть, волосами? Райли не мог сообразить, что он мог привнести в генетический код, так что просто представил толпу маленьких Мако, бегавших по дому, и подумал: "Хорошо, отлично".

Очнувшись от мечтаний, он заметил, что Герк печально улыбался:

— Если решишься, Беккет, то будешь куда более дельным отцом.

Они помолчали, слушая смех остальных.

* * *

Тем вечером они надрались до полной потери сопротивления, потому что традиции надо уважать, и потому что Тендо уверял, что китайские таможенники куда строже американских и он больше не сумеет протащить в ручной клади три бутылки "Ягермейстера".

Через час после откупоривания бутылок галстук Ньюта оказался у него на лбу, Герк пил шоты на скорость, а Тендо следил за секундомером и орал:

— _Jae-ger-BOMBS! Jae-ger-BOMBS!_

Мако весила в два раза меньше любого мужчины в комнате, но она выросла на военных базах и, вероятно, могла перепить любого до того, как получила права. Так что Райли было совсем не стыдно, что она еще достаточно хорошо ориентировалась в пространстве, чтобы учить Ньюта словам какой-то японской попсы, разносившейся по всему дому, а он сам набил синяки на локтях, потому что не мог запомнить, где именно находился кухонный стол.

Заиграла его любимая песня (на корейском, поэтому текст не понимал никто, за исключением вкраплений " _perfume_ " и " _super-playboy_ "), так что Райли собрался вытащить Мако танцевать посреди урока японского. Они настолько точно читали мысли друг друга, что Райли еще не успел встать, а Мако уже унеслась на "танцплощадку".

Мако повисла на нем, а Райли начал вращаться, встав в классическую позу.

— Я не умею танцевать вальс, — рассмеялась Мако.

— А я умею. И если я умею, то ты тоже. — Он начал двигаться на раз-два-три. Мако ни разу не сбилась.

— Под это нельзя вальсировать, — настаивала она.

— Вальсировать можно подо что угодно, если очень хочется. — Мако криво ухмыльнулась.

— Э-э-э, они уже сексом занимаются? — поинтересовался Ньют с пола.

Остаток ночи прошел в сине-янтарном мареве, ребята смеялись чаще, чем печалились, а большего и просить нельзя.

* * *

На следующий день после обеда у Мако была назначена телеконференция, и никто даже не пытался скрыть стонавшие трупы, расположившиеся на полу в гостиной. Когда гости разъехались, в доме стало слишком тихо. Эхо шагов Райли казалось в два раза громче обычного.

* * *

— Если у нас родится ребенок, назовем его Истер, — однажды за завтраком сказал Райли.

Мако отвернулась от компьютера. Прядь волос упала ей на щеку, и это очень отвлекало.

— Почему?

—  Пасха идет сразу за Троицей . — В свое время мама приложила много усилий, чтобы убедить Райли и Йенси принять католичество, потом махнула рукой, когда они были подростками, но Библию Райли читал.

Мако замерла. Райли успел подумать, что сказал глупость. Его подташнивало, потому что он не понимал, о чем она думала. Он пытался придумать, как загладить ситуацию, он думал, что ей понравится эта идея, но, возможно, дети были запретной темой, может, она не хотела...

Мако обогнула стол и поставила Райли на ноги так стремительно, будто они снова вернулись в зал для тренировок, но этот танец был ему хорошо знаком. Через секунду Мако прижала его к кухонному столу и, казалось, всерьез думала заняться увеличением численности населения.

— Я тебя люблю, — выдохнула она ему в рот по-японски. — Люблю, люблю, люблю.

Райли подхватил ее и посадил на стол, Мако обхватила его ногами за талию. За следующие два дня они не сделали ни одного дела.

* * *

Первым словом Истер было "мамапапа" — без паузы.

"Именно так, — подумал Райли, подбрасывая ее в воздух. Она хохотала от восторга, никто не сомневался, что их ребенок будет обожать полеты. — Все правильно".


End file.
